Hannah
by shegoismyfav
Summary: "105. Oh no, we have got to get that down." "I do not know what to tell you to do. I told you, I have never dealt with a sick child before." "We have to do something!" Scary was nearly hysterical by this point. "Well, there is something I have heard of from the new ghosts..." SCARY GODMOTHER FIC. NO SLASH. DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.
1. Chapter 1

After a long day at school, Hannah wearily trudged home. She shivered. Fifteen degrees was not the ideal weather to not have a coat. She hadn't really felt well all day, but she thought it was because she hadn't eaten anything all week. Her parents, for some reason or another, decided she had been bad, so she hadn't eaten since Monday. Today was Friday. It was also the day she was going to the Fright Side to see Scary Godmother and all her other friends.

It was also the start of Christmas break. Luckily for her, her parents had left early that morning for some vacation. They had also forgotten to call a babysitter. Even better. Now she could spend all of Christmas break with Scary Godmother.

Hannah quickly unlocked her front door with the "secret" key she wasn't supposed to know about. Dropping her backpack beside the door, she hurried upstairs and inserted her special key into her closet door. Stepping through the portal, she was greeted by the smell of spider cider drifting from the kitchen.

"Scary Godmother?" Hannah called into the seemingly empty house.

"Hannah? Is that you?" a disembodied voice called back.

"Yes," Hannah called back, recognizing Scary's voice.

"I'm in the kitchen. Come on in."

"Okay."

Hannah coughed a little as she finished talking. She had noticed her throat had been hurting, but she ignored it. It's not like her parents cared anyway.

"Hannah! It's so wonderful to see you!" Scary exclaimed as Hannah entered the kitchen.

Hannah took in Scary's appearance. Instead of her usual low-cut top and purple and green tights, she wore a black turtleneck and long, loose-fitting purple and green striped pants. Hannah herself wore a pink t-shirt and jeans. She, of course, had no coat.

"You look different," Hannah said as she joined Scary at the table.

"Well it is cold out, Hannah," Scary took a closer look at Hannah and realized she didn't have a coat. "Where's your coat, Hannah? Aren't you cold?"

Something about this didn't seem quite right to Scary. It had to be twenty degrees outside. Something was different about Hannah too, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I...uh...outgrew my coat and we haven't been able to go to the store yet," Hannah fibbed.

The truth was she didn't have a coat. End of story. But she didn't want Scary Godmother to know that. _'Hmmm,'_ Scary thought. _'I wonder how long she hasn't had a coat.' _It was at that moment that Scary realized she hadn't given Hannah a hug yet. So, with a great deal of theatricality, she flew to Hannah, picked her up and swung her around.

Instead of squealing or giggling happily like she normally did, Hannah clung tight to Scary's neck. Noticing her reaction, Scary immediately stopped mid-spin and sat down on a chair. When Hannah didn't immediately loosen her grip, Scary's maternal instinct flared up. Worry and concern were written across her face as she coaxed Hannah out.

Hannah couldn't explain it. Normally, she loved it when Scary spun her around. But this time her stomach felt funny and hurt. So she just clung to Scary Godmother's neck until she felt the spinning stop. As her stomach settled, she kept her face hidden.

"Hannah, are you okay?"

Said girl lifted her head and looked at Scary.

"Yeah. I just got dizzy that's all."

Hannah felt really bad now. She felt hot and cold, and her stomach and throat hurt. She really didn't want to tell Scary she didn't feel well. She was afraid she would send her home, and then she would be all alone. Scary's eyes narrowed slightly, but she didn't say anything. Hannah quickly tried to change the subject.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, Skully and Bug-a-Boo went on vacation, Harry went to visit his mother, and Ruby, Max, and Orson had some business to attend to in another realm. So I'm afraid it's just you and me."

"Oh, that's okay Scary Godmother. I like spending time with you," said Hannah with a smile that could put the sun to shame.

Scary felt her heart melt. She had been so sad to spend a full two weeks alone while her broommates were away, but now she had Hannah to spend them with. Hannah was still on Scary's lap, and, for the first time in a long time, felt very loved when Scary smiled back at her. She coughed, ruining the moment, and tried unsuccessfully to muffle it with her hand. But Scary felt the vibrations and looked down at Hannah to see what was wrong.

Then it hit her like a truckload of jack-o-lanterns. Hannah was slightly pale, and she felt a little warm. '_How could I not have figured this out sooner?' _she thought to herself.

"Hannah, do you feel all right?"

"Of course," came the quick reply.

Without so much as a word of warning, Scary leaned over and placed a kiss on Hannah's forehead. She let it linger a moment, and then sat back up. Hannah froze at the unexpected contact.

"Hannah Marie! You're burning up!" Scary exclaimed in a worry-filled voice.

Hannah opened her mouth to object, but all she ended up doing was coughing. Hard. She quickly snapped her head around so that she wasn't coughing on Scary. As the fit ended, she shivered and snuggled closer to her.

"Come on, Hannah, let's take your temperature," Scary said as she scooped the girl into her arms and flew upstairs.

They entered a room decorated in purple. There was a single window with a pumpkin on the sill and a bed underneath. This was where Scary placed Hannah. She gently slid Hannah's sneakers off and pulled up the comforter.

"Is this your room, Scary Godmother?"

"Yes it is. Now wait here while I find a thermometer, okay?" Scary said softly.

Hannah nodded and snuggled down into the warm bed. Almost immediately, she fell asleep. Scary sighed, knowing she would have to wake her up to take her temperature. She wondered if the girl had gone to school that day. _'Surely her parents noticed that she wasn't feeling well.'_ Scary thought to herself. Finally finding the desired object, she floated back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hannah. Hannah, wake up. Wake up for me, please."

Hannah stirred slowly. As soon as she was awake enough to see clearly, Scary put the thermometer in her mouth. Hannah shivered as the icy cold thing was placed in her mouth. She cuddled close to Scary as they waited for the reading. After a few moments of feeling Hannah shiver next to her, she pulled the young girl onto her lap and wrapped the blanket around them both.

Finally, the thermometer shrieked, signaling the reading. Scary gasped as she read it.

"Oh, Hannah, Sweetheart. 103. That's really high. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I was afraid that you'd make me go home. Then I'd be by myself," Hannah sniffed.

"Hannah, I would never force you to be alone. I love you too much to do that," Scary said as she nuzzled Hannah's cheek.

Hannah turned away from the comforting touch. Confused, Scary cocked her head. Hannah didn't normally pull away from her.

"Don't. I don't want you to get sick."

"It's alright, Hannah. I won't catch it."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Scary said. She neglected to tell Hannah that it was actually very likely she would catch whatever Hannah had. She didn't want to upset her. "Now, do you want to stay here, or do you want to stay on the couch in the living room?"

"You...you're not sending me home?"

"Of course not, Hannah. I couldn't send you home knowing that you were sick."

"Will you be in the living room, too?" Hannah asked shyly, still not daring to believe that Scary wouldn't make her go home.

Scary smiled warmly at her.

"Of course I'll be there," she said.

"Then I'd like to go to the living room please," Hannah said.

She really didn't want to be by herself. Although she normally was left by herself when she was sick because her parents didn't want to deal with her. She wasn't used to someone wanting to be with her. Hannah hoped that Scary would stay beside her instead of across the room, because she was craving human contact. But she knew that was asking too much.

Scary wrapped Hannah in blankets and flew down into the living room. She sat on the couch and kept Hannah on her lap. Looking down, she saw chocolate brown eyes gazing up at her.

"What's the matter?" Scary asked in a worried tone. She thought maybe Hannah didn't want to be held. "Do you want me to move?"

"No!" Hannah replied quickly. "I mean, no, I want you to stay," she said in a calmer tone.

Scary smiled warmly, feeling love bubble up in her chest. Her maternal instincts were in overdrive, and she was extremely worried about Hannah, but she felt strangely complete and happy. It was days like this that made her wish she could have children. But due to an accident in high school, that would never be. That was why she agreed to be Hannah's godmother in the first place. It was Ruby who set it up for her.

Ruby had noticed how sad Scary had become after she and Max had Orson. She was the last of Scary's friends to have a child. So, when she heard of a little girl that was born to irresponsible parents, she had recommended Scary for the job. Scary never actually met Hannah until she was six, on the Halloween that her older cousin Jimmy tried to scare her. But she had always watched her. Well, not all the time, but enough to know her likes and dislikes. What she didn't know was that Hannah's parents totally neglected her. Ruby had made sure not to tell her that.

Hannah's stomach had started to feel funny again, and she felt like she was going to be sick. She tried to control it, but it soon became too much for her to handle. Her hand shaking a little, she pulled on Scary's sleeve. Her gaze snapped to Hannah.

"Scary Godmother...I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to be sick..." Hannah finished weakly.

Before Hannah even got out 'I think' Scary had already scooped her up and flown her into the bathroom. She quickly unwrapped the child and had her head over the toilet just in time. Just after Hannah was over the toilet, she emptied what little contents were in her stomach. Frankly, she couldn't understand how anything was coming up at all, since she hadn't eaten since Monday. All she knew was that it hurt worse than normal. And it burned, a lot.

Tears started to pour down Hannah's face as she threw up what was actually stomach acid. Scary watched the tears come and wished she could switch places with Hannah.

"Scary Godmother," Hannah whispered. "Make it stop, please."

"Oh, Hannah, I wish I could. I really do," she said as she felt her own eyes tear up.

Finally, after several tear filled minutes, Hannah's stomach was completely empty. She slumped onto the floor and Scary reached up and flushed the toilet. Then she cleaned Hannah up and wrapped her back up in the blankets. Silently, she picked her up and instead of going back to the couch, she took Hannah back to her room. Hannah shivered violently in her arms as she flew.

Scary had a sneaking suspicion that Hannah's fever had climbed higher, but she couldn't bring herself to force the thermometer back into Hannah's mouth so soon. Instead, she took her back to her bedroom and tucked her in. She then sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

"No," Hannah whispered.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," Scary said as she brushed the hair out of Hannah's face. "Try to sleep. It'll help you feel better."

Scary stood to leave.

"Please don't leave me alone," Hannah whimpered.

Scary turned and looked at the child...and her heart broke. With a flick of her wrist the bed expanded, making it big enough for two. She slipped underneath the covers and Hannah immediately cuddled up to her. Hannah's breathing started to grow slower and Scary realized the girl was falling asleep. She snapped her fingers and her clothes transformed into a pair of black pajamas.

"Sing a song for me, please?" Hannah whispered. (She had heard Scary sing before and found she was extraordinarily good.)

"Of course, Sweetheart. What song do you want me to sing?"

Hannah, too tired and sick to care, sleepily mumbled "Anything. You pick." Scary thought for a few moments before choosing a lullaby she had used before.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird..."

She sang slowly and quietly. Hannah soon fell asleep soothed by Scary's presence, warmth, and voice. When Scary Godmother realized that Hannah had fallen asleep, she stopped singing and hummed the melody, unwilling to stop the soothing sound. As the song came to an end, she found herself growing sleepy as well.

"Sleep well, Hannah," she whispered before she fell asleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Scary woke up to the light of the moon shining in on her face. Her eyes darted to the clock on her bedside table, revealing that it was nine o'clock on the Fright Side. This meant that it was nine o'clock AM on Earth. Technically, Hannah had just spent the night in the Fright Side. Officially, they had only been asleep about four and a half or five hours.

She stretched slowly, getting the kinks out of her back and other muscles. She stilled when she felt Hannah stir beside her. Scary looked down into big brown eyes that were glazed over with fever. Hannah shivered and tried to curl herself into Scary's side even more than she already was.

"Hi, Hannah," Scary whispered as she laid a hand on Hannah's cheek. She winced at the heat radiating off of the child. She knew Hannah's parents must be worried about her, so even though she hated to do it, she knew she had to send her home. "Sweetie, I hate to do it, but I've got to take you home now."

"No, I'll be alone."

"Hannah, you won't be alone. Your parents are there, aren't they?" Scary added as an afterthought.

"No, they went on vacation. They left this morning," Hannah replied, eyes already closing in sleep once again.

"You mean you're actually all by yourself?" Hannah nodded weakly. "What were you going to do? Didn't you tell me a few days ago that you got out of school for two weeks starting today?" Another nod. "Were you going to stay by yourself, have babysitter? Tell me."

"No babysitter. My parents forgot to call one. Even if they did, it wouldn't have mattered. I was planning on staying with you anyway and checking in at night. Now I can just stay with you."

"Oh, Hannah, why didn't you tell me? One more thing: Did you go to school today?" Hannah mumbled a yes. "Can you answer one last question for me? The very last one, I promise. Why do you come here everyday? Not that I mind, I love having you here, but why?"

"Because my parents hate me and you don't. Because coming here takes the pain away. Because I love you. There's a lot of reasons," Hannah mumbled sleepily.

Scary gasped inwardly at what she was hearing. Hannah's parents didn't love her? How was that possible? She loved Hannah with every fiber of her being. Hannah was practically her daughter, and as much as it hurt her to see Hannah in pain or sick, she took comfort in the fact that Hannah trusted her enough to stay with her, _wanted_ to stay with her. She realized that the girl was almost asleep again, and she couldn't let her do that. She needed to take some medicine to help bring her fever down.

"Hannah? Honey, wake up. You're burning up and you need to take some medicine." She received a groan in response. "I'm sorry but we have to get your fever under control. Do you really want to go to the hospital anytime soon?"

"No."

"Alright then," Scary snapped her fingers and a bottle of medicine appeared. "Fever reducer. Works every time. Come on now, open up."

With a sigh, Hannah obediently took the spoonful of medicine. She made a face as she swallowed, the taste lingering in her mouth. Scary chuckled a little, knowing exactly how Hannah felt.

"Okay, you can go back to sleep now."

"Are you sure? There's nothing else I have to do or any questions you want to ask me?"

"None that I can think of." Downstairs the doorbell rang. "I better get that," Scary said as she tucked Hannah back in. "Coming," she called as she descended the stairs.

Opening the door revealed the royal family of vampires: Max, Ruby, and Orson. They stood patiently waiting for Scary to invite them inside.

"Max, Ruby, Orson, what a surprise! Come in, come in!"

"Thank you, darling. We just dropped by to keep you company for a few hours. We know how lonely it can be when your friends aren't around," Ruby said as they entered.

"Well, that's very kind of you Ruby, but I'm afraid this is very bad timing."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"Well, nothing too drastic. Hannah's here-"

"Hannah's here? Where?" Orson asked excitedly.

"Upstairs, but she's-"

"Cool!" Orson yelled as he ran upstairs.

"Not feeling well," Scary finished with a sigh.

"What is the matter with her?" Max asked.

"Fever, coughing, nausea. I think it's the flu."

"Oh, dear. We better get Orson so she can rest," Ruby said as she floated up the stairs.

"Here, I'll come with you," Scary said as she followed Ruby.

When the two entered the room, Hannah and Orson were nowhere to be found. But they could retching sounds from the bathroom. They poked their heads in and found the two children. Hannah was sick again, and Orson was rubbing soothing circles on her back. Scary looked at Ruby and smiled. Both women had to restrain themselves from saying 'aw'.

"Isn't that sweet?" Scary whispered to Ruby.

"Adorable," she replied.

Suddenly, Ruby straightened and her fangs elongated. She gripped the door frame tightly and leaned against it, panting.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Scary asked in concern.

"Blood. I smell blood. Hannah's bleeding somehow."

Scary quickly stepped into the bathroom. She knew Orson wouldn't hurt Hannah, she just needed to find out where the blood was coming from. Stopping just behind the two children, she found the source of the blood.

"Scary Godmother! I don't know what happened! We were talking and she said she felt sick so I helped her in here and she started throwing up and then...there was blood! Look!" Orson shouted in panic.

"I see it, Orson. Why don't you go help your mother? I think she's having a hard time being around all this blood. Why don't you take her downstairs? I'll be down in a bit."

Orson nodded his understanding and went to help his mother. He knew it was harder for her to control the urge to drink. But he also knew she would never hurt Hannah. He glanced back over his shoulder as they started down the stairs and saw Scary standing extremely still. He hoped she could help Hannah feel better.

Scary stood staring over Hannah's shoulder for a moment before snapping out of her trance and going to aid her. She knelt down beside her and pulled her into her lap. When Hannah didn't look at her, she tilted her head up so she could look her in the face. There was a bit of blood on her mouth, which Scary quickly wiped away.

"Are you alright? You gave us all quite a scare you know. Especially Orson," Scary said gently.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I just felt sick so Orson helped me in here. Everything was fine, or at least normal, at first. Only, everything was neon colored. And then nothing wanted to come up, but I still felt so sick. And then there was just all this blood everywhere.," Hannah whispered her explanation.

"Oh, it's not your fault you're sick, Sweetie. We're not mad, just worried is all."

"Scary Godmother, why was there blood?"

"Well, you did throw up earlier and you haven't eaten since. But there should still be something left in your stomach...unless...When was the last time you ate anything?"

Hannah looked away. She really didn't want to tell the truth. She knew if she did she'd have to explain why she hadn't eaten since Monday. And she really didn't feel up to that. But she was too tired to come up with a lie and she honestly didn't feel like trying, nor did she want to lie to Scary Godmother. So she took a breath and decided to tell the truth.

"Monday," Hannah whispered.

"Monday? Hannah, that can't possibly be right. Surely you ate this morning and just don't remember?" Scary asked hopefully, fearful of the answer.

Deep down she knew Hannah was telling the truth, she just didn't want to believe it. But as Hannah raised her eyes to look at her, she felt the hope drain out of her body.

"No, it was Monday," Hannah said.

Scary gasped in shock. She immediately wanted to push the subject further, but knew that Hannah wasn't up to it at the moment. Instead, she stored the information in her brain for later.

"Come on, lets go check on Ruby and get something in your stomach. You need fluids anyway," Scary said as she lifted Hannah and flew downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing they noticed was everyone gathered around the couch. Ruby was lying there, recovering from the smell of blood. She seemed to be fine, as her fangs had shrunk back to their normal size and her breathing had returned to normal.

"Is Hannah okay?" Orson asked as he saw Scary Godmother with Hannah in her arms.

"I don't know about 'okay', but certainly better than before. How are you, Ruby? Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you. Hello, Hannah," Ruby continued in a soft voice as she sat up. This tone surprised her family, as they had never heard it before. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. At least I'm not bleeding anymore. Sorry about that by the way," the girl said as she turned in Scary's arms to look at the vampire queen.

"It is perfectly alright. It wasn't your fault, after all."

"I'm still sorry," said Hannah with a yawn.

"Come Max, Orson. I believe it is time to go."

"Actually Ruby, I was hoping you would watch Hannah for a few minutes while find something that Hannah can keep down," Scary voiced quickly.

Ruby bit her lip slightly. "Well alright, but I must warn you, I've never dealt with a sick child before."

"She's sleepy. All you should have to do is hold her on your lap. She should go right to sleep."

"Ruby, my darling, are you sure you want to do this?" Max asked quietly.

"It is fine. I shall be home in a few minutes. Go ahead," Ruby assured her husband.

"Thank you so much, Ruby. I can't look through the cupboards and hold her at the same time, especially when she's sleeping," Scary said as she eased a sleepy Hannah into Ruby's arms. "There's something about human contact that keeps her calm."

"Darling, I'm not exactly human."

"Not anymore but you were once. Besides, she trusts you," Scary called over her shoulder as she floated to the kitchen.

"Hi, Ruby," Hannah mumbled as she got comfortable on the new lap.

"Hello, Darling. I'm sorry you don't feel well," Ruby continued in the soft tone.

Ruby could feel the heat radiating off of the child. With her enhanced sense of sight, she could actually see a little aura of red pulsing out from Hannah. Normally her aura was well contained around her with the brightest color being orange, but since she was warmer the aura reflected that in its color. She wrapped her arm around Hannah, half afraid she would fall off her lap, and half because she had started to shiver.

"It's okay. Orson was really nice earlier."

"I suspect he was. He has a little crush on you after all, just don't let him know I told you."

"I like him, too," came the almost unintelligible reply as Hannah snuggled back into Ruby's stomach. Though she didn't provide any warmth, Ruby was a source of security for Hannah. She trusted her immensely, especially since she had always been the one to go to when Scary was preoccupied with something else. And to Hannah, who was just eight years old with parents who cared for her very little, if at all, security was a big part of comfort for her. "Thanks for staying, Ruby," and in her sleep hazed state, she spoke the words she had longed to say to her Fright Side family for two years. "I love you." And she was asleep.

Ruby sat, stunned, for a few moments, until Scary came out of the kitchen. She sighed as she sat down the bowl of soup she had whipped up (out of a can) on the coffin table.

"Thanks for watching her, Ruby. I'm really concerned about her. She told me she hasn't eaten since Monday. And apparently, her parents left for some big vacation and left her alone. What kind of parents do that?"

Scary was getting worked up, which was never a good thing. Ruby could sense her magic building and knew she had to calm her friend down.

"Scary, calm down. You won't accomplish anything by shooting off bursts of uncontrolled magic."

"You're right, Ruby." She looked closer at the picture painted in front of her. "You two look so cute, with her curled up on your lap and your arm around her. Too bad we have to wake her up. Ooh, Ruby!" Scary exclaimed as she got an idea, "Can I get a picture? Please?" Before Ruby could respond Scary had her camera in her hands. "Say 'bats'!" Scary said as the flash went off.

"Scary, before she fell asleep she told me she loved me. Do you think it is just the fever?"

"No, Ruby, I think she means it. She told me she loved me earlier, too. I think we're like a second family to her, filling in the rolls her real family can't...or simply doesn't." She thought for a moment. "How can you tell she's got a fever?"

"Her aura is not its usual shade of orange."

"What color is it?"

"Red, but that is not the point. What were you saying about Hannah's parents?"

So Scary recounted everything a second time, thinking Ruby had been too concerned about Hannah to listen at first. Ruby knew she had to fill Scary in on Hannah's background. She took a deep breath and started. "Scary Godmother, there are some things you should know about Hannah..." After she had finished she sat holding her breath as she waited for her friend's reaction.

To her surprise, Scary didn't shoot off magic, she didn't scream and yell, she didn't even blink. Finally, just as Ruby was starting to get worried, she heard her reaction.

"That poor child," Scary whispered. "We have to do something, Ruby. No child deserves to be treated like that, especially Hannah."

"I know, but what can we do? We can't just keep her here, surely _someone_ would notice her absence."

"I know. We'll think of something. For the time being, I just need to focus on getting Hannah better."

"True, darling. Perhaps we should wake her up now."

"I know, I just wish we didn't have to. She looks so peaceful." Scary sighed.

True, Hannah did look somewhat peaceful nestled up against Ruby's stomach. Scary had an idea that that was probably how she looked when she she was curled up against her as well. But Hannah had to eat something, and it needed to be soon.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Ruby asked, seeing Scary's look of hesitation.

"Ruby, do you think you could wake her up? Just this once? Please? I hate having to do it," Scary practically begged.

"Do you think I'll like it? Waking my own niece up?" Ruby gasped as she realized she had spoken what was on her mind.

Scary just smiled knowingly. "And you think I like seeing my daughter sick? No. Do you think I like waking her up? No. I think you can handle it just once."

Reluctantly, Ruby gently shook Hannah awake.

"Scary? Mommy? Aunt Ruby?" Hannah mumbled as she regained consciousness.

The two women looked at each other in amazement. Had Hannah overheard their conversation? Or had she simply been dreaming?

"Mommy," Hannah whimpered again.

Scary wasn't sure if she should react or not, so Ruby took over.

"Hannah, it is okay, we are right here."

"Aunt Ruby?" Hannah questioned. Ruby noticed she had yet to open her eyes.

"Yes Hannah, I am right here."

"My head hurts really bad," she whispered.

Ruby noticed Hannah's aura shift ever so slightly, the red changing to pink. It also seemed to pulse at her temples. She could sense the blood flow to her head speeding up and pushing through vessels that were too tight. That was the cause of her headache.

"I know, Sweetheart. Can you open your eyes for us?"

"No," Hannah whispered. "Where's Mommy?"

Ruby glanced at Scary, who wore a tight and worried expression. "She's right here. If you'll open your eyes you can see her for yourself."

Slowly, Hannah slit her eyes open just wide enough to look for Scary. After a few seconds, she caught sight of her. Wiggling slightly, she reached out her arms to her.

"Mommy," she whimpered.

This time, Scary reacted to her new title. She flew over and sat beside Ruby, taking Hannah into her arms. Hannah shivered violently as she was rousted from her sleeping position, whatever body that had been built up now gone. She whimpered a little as Scary touched her arm. Scary's eyes automatically snapped to Ruby as she felt the increased heat coming from her "daughter'.

"Ruby, what does her aura look like now?" Scary asked with a shaky voice.

"Pink."

Scary sucked in a breath and quickly summoned the thermometer. Gently, she coaxed Hannah into opening her mouth. Quickly, it was slid into place and held there. In no time, it shrieked. Scary's eyes went wide as she looked at the reading.

"105. Oh no, we have _got_ to get that down."

"Have you given her anything to make it go down?"

"Yes, just few minutes before you arrived."

"Then I do not know what to tell you to do. I told you, I have never dealt with a sick child before."

"We have to do something!" Scary was nearly hysterical by this point.

"Well, there is something I have heard of from the new ghosts..."


End file.
